During the production of semiconductor lasers on the basis of nitride compound semiconductors, in particular the high-quality growth substrates required for a high crystal quality also constitute a considerable cost factor.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a semiconductor laser of high quality and at the same time can be produced cost-effectively. Furthermore, it could be helpful to provide a method for producing such a semiconductor laser.